


(Definitely Not) A Double Date

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cider Mill, Double Date, Feelings, M/M, Modern AU, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Law gets roped into a "group outing" to a cider mill with Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. What could possibly go wrong?Formerly chapter 4 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	(Definitely Not) A Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

As the car pulled to a jerky stop in the unpaved cider mill parking lot, Law couldn’t help but wonder what the record was for amount of times regretting a decision in a half hour period. Because throughout that car-ride, he had regretted his decision to accompany Sanji on what was “totally not a double date!” about five thousand times. He’d known, he’d  _ known, damnit _ , that this was a double date. He knew when Sanji first asked him to come and tried to stealthily add that the guy he liked was bringing a friend, hoping Law wouldn’t catch it before he agreed. He knew when after he adamantly refused, Sanji pulled out the puppy dog eyes and bribed him with promises of home cooked meals twice a week for a month. He knew when the whole group showed up at his apartment that morning and Zoro’s mysterious friend turned out to be none other than Luffy.

Luffy, who was constantly blowing up Law’s phone with excited text messages Law could barely read between the grammar mistakes and exclamation points. Luffy, who sometimes showed up at Law’s work with food for them both and wouldn’t leave until Law caved and ate. Luffy, who dragged Law to the movies every other week because “otherwise Torao would never have any fun.” Luffy, who Law may or may not have drunkenly made out with last weekend. A lot. Luffy, who insisted it was okay (when Law apologized for his behavior), because they were boyfriends, so it was bound to happen eventually. Which had been news to Law, but of course Luffy had been unfazed by his insistence that they were, under no uncertain terms,  _ not  _ in a relationship.

So yeah, really, he had no one to blame for his situation but himself, because he had fucking  _ known _ . But that didn’t stop him from shooting his blonde friend a murderous glare as they exited the car.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Sanji muttered as he watched Law slam the door. 

“For which part, exactly? The “Oh no, Law, it’s not a double date, come on, I wouldn’t do that to you” bullshit? Or for having me sit in back with him so you could hold hands with Zoro in the front seat?” the raven-haired man snapped.

“Well, it’s not like you hate him, though!” the chef defended in a hushed whisper. “You’re kinda dating, aren’t you? You hang out with him all the time!”

“We are  _ not _ kinda dating!” Except they kinda were, if you squinted. Or, you know, just looked at the situation normally, because fucking goddamnit, they were, weren’t they? When the fuck did that happen? But that did  _ not _ mean Law was ready to admit it. “And even if we  _ were _ , you still  _ conned _ me into going on a double date and you know I hate double dates.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to make you all your favorite food twice …  _ three times  _ a week! For the next month!” Sanji reminded. “I really am sorry, though. I know you don’t like this kinda thing, but I just … I really like him and I wanted my best friend here for emotional support the first time I went out with him, is that so bad?”

Well, damnit, how was Law supposed to be mad at him after that? “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Three times a week. And no-”

“No bread, I know. Jeeze, Trafalgar, how long have I been feeding you? I know your thing about bread.”

Law smirked at the blonde and tilted his head, indicating where Zoro and Luffy were whispering together a short distance away. “I guess we better join them, huh? What do you think they’re whispering about over there?”

“Probably something similar to what we were,” Sanji shrugged. “Zoro had to beg Luffy to come today too. He kept saying he didn’t want to join because you’d be mad.”

Law definitely did not blush at that. “That’s a good sign, then, right? That Zoro wanted to hang out with you enough that he was willing to beg Luffy?”

Sanji tried to hide a smile behind his hand under the guise of rubbing his nose. “I guess. Hey guys, wait up!”

Zoro and Luffy turned around and waited for the other men to catch up, Luffy with a brilliant smile and cheerful wave, and Zoro with a slightly happier-looking scowl than usual. As soon as Sanji and Law caught up, Zoro nudged the blonde with his shoulder playfully.

“You girls have a nice chat?” he teased.

“Shut up, Marimo. Let’s go look at some pumpkins or something.”

Luffy appeared suddenly at Law’s side and laced his fingers with the surgeon’s tattooed ones. “I want doughnuts! Do you eat doughnuts, Torao? Or are they too much like bread?”

“Huh?” Law glanced up when he realized Luffy was waiting for a response. He’d been too distracted by the sudden warmth of having his hand held. “Uh, too much like bread. I like cider, though.”

Luffy beamed. “Cool! Then let’s go get some cider! And I’ll get doughnuts, but you don’t have to.  _ Or _ , you could get some and I could eat them for you. I’m willing to do that for you, cuz I’m just that good a boyfriend.”

"Damnit, Luffy, I've told you a hundred times, I'm not your boyfriend."   
  
Despite Law's obvious irritation, Luffy only snuggled closer to his side and grinned up at him. "Shishishi! Sure you are, Torao! Otherwise why would we be holding hands?"   
  
"Because you won't let  _ go _ ," the man spit back, bringing their linked fingers up to Luffy's face as proof.   
  
"Well," Luffy said slowly, "I will if you want me to. Do you really want me to?"    
  
"..." When Law didn't agree or pull his hand away Luffy's energetic grin returned full force, so bright and sudden the doctor almost felt blinded by it. "Oh, whatever, just ... C'mon. We're falling behind."

Catching up apparently wasn’t on Luffy’s to-do list, as he began practically dragging Law to each thing they passed, becoming more and more excited at each new cider mill activity. Law tolerated this with a decent amount of patience, and even found himself smiling a little at the younger man’s enthusiasm. He did balk, however, when Luffy found one of those wooden cut-out things that usually made an appearance at carnivals and such. 

“Don’t even think about it, I am  _ not  _ sticking my head in th-”

“Hey! Could you take a picture of me and my boyfriend in this thing?” the boy interrupted to ask a passerby, pointing hopefully at the wooden painting of a farmer and his wife with holes where their faces should be. To Law’s horror, the woman agreed and accepted Luffy’s phone without complaint. “Hurry up, Torao, they’re waiting!”

“Ugh, fine! But I’m not being the wife, Luffy, you move over right now,” the taller man grumbled, taking his place behind the cut-out and sticking his face in the hole.

“Very nice,” the stranger complimented as she handed the phone back after taking a few pictures. “You two are cute together!”

“We’re not - oh whatever. Where the hell are Zoro and Sanji?” 

“Don’t worry,  _ Torao _ , we found you two just in time to see that. So precious,” Zoro commented from behind them.

Law smirked at the green-haired man. “Yeah, it’s a lot of fun. I’ll take the picture if you and Sanji want to do it too.”

The wicked grin fell off Zoro’s face comically fast. “No wa-” 

“Oh come on, Marimo, it’s fun! Please?” Sanji pleaded.

The doctor honestly expected Zoro to refuse, but instead got to watch as the man looked between the absurd novelty board and the chef. He was obviously having an internal battle with his want to please Sanji and his want to not look like an idiot, and Law thought that was just adorable.

“Fine,” he finally consented. “But if you post this on the facebook I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Aw, don’t be a spoilsport!” Sanji booed. “Besides, how would you even know? You don’t have a facebook.” 

“I’ll get one just to make sure.”

Watching them bicker back and forth as they took their places, Law really couldn’t see why Sanji was so worried. It was blatantly apparent that Zoro was totally into him. If the way he looked at the cook wasn’t enough to prove that, the fact that he was actually trying not to look completely miserable as he stuck his head though the face hole of the farmer’s wife certainly did. And while that made Law really happy for his friend, it absolutely did not mean he wouldn’t still mess with the bulkier man. 

“Say cheese!” he called in an overly cheerful voice meant to irk Zoro.

“Cheese!” the blonde replied.

“Fuck you,” the other grumbled.

Law snapped the picture and gave Sanji his phone back. “Did you guys already get your cider and stuff?” he asked. “Luffy got distracted.”

“Nah, we got distracted too,” Sanji admitted.

“Yeah, distracted by making out against that big ‘ole tree, there,” Luffy interjected. 

Arching an eyebrow, Law enjoyed watching both men light up a brilliant shade of red. “Oh really? Well then, should we stick together or split up so you two can get back to your debauchery?”

“Split up,” Zoro responded confidently, even as his partner firmly asserted that they should stay together.

“Shishishi, you guys are funny. I think we should split up and then Torao and I can do some bauchery too.”

It took a great deal of willpower for Law not to facepalm at that. “Luffy, there’s no such thing as bau-”

“No point, man,” Zoro interrupted, pointing to where Luffy and Sanji were inspecting an apple tree together. “He’s not even listening anymore.”

Law shook his head as he watched Luffy animatedly tell Sanji about something. “How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?” Zoro questioned. “Deal with Luffy?” Law nodded. “Dude, I don’t know why  _ you’re _ asking  _ me _ that. You handle him better than anyone I’ve ever seen. Even Shanks can’t get him to focus as much as you can. Which reminds me.” Zoro suddenly turned to face the doctor with a very serious look on his face. “What’s this shit about you telling him you’re not his boyfriend?”

“I … what do you mean? It’s not shit, it’s true. I’m not his boyfriend.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m not! Jesus, why do I have to keep repeating this?”

Zoro glared at him like he was the dumbest creature on the planet. “Because it’s  _ bullshit _ . I see the way you look at him. You’re doing it right now! No one looks at someone like that if they don’t at least have  _ some  _ feelings for them. And let’s face it, Trafalgar. You’re not the kind of guy to waste a bunch of time with someone you aren’t interested in, but you spend a  _ ton _ of time with Luffy. Plus, Sanji always talks about how you’re not much of a texter, but Luffy is constantly grinning like an idiot at his phone, and he only does that when it’s you he’s talking to. Oh, and you eat his shitty food when he visits you at work and I  _ know _ how gross his cooking is.”

“He brings take-out sometimes,” Law argued lamely.

“And that’s something right there. He drives from the restaurant to your hospital with delicious, tempting take-out and  _ he doesn’t eat it _ .”

Law did have to admit, he’d been impressed when Luffy started doing that. He knew how much the man liked to eat. 

“Yeah, but … you can’t be in a relationship just because someone decides that you are. Without consulting you, by the way.”

Zoro rolled his eyes. “Sure you can. See, you can hem and haw all you want about the details of it, but Luffy is just gonna call it as he sees it. He and I have that in common. So when you’re doing all the things that boyfriends do, Luffy’s gonna call you his boyfriend, and so will anyone else that ever watches you two together. You might as well stop trying to deny what literally everyone can plainly see.”

Watching Luffy climb the tree, with Sanji yelling at him to get down, Law heaved a sigh. God _ damnit _ . Goddamnit all to hell, because seeing a grown man act that way should annoy the hell out of him, but as he watched Luffy do it he was unconsciously  _ smiling. _ He found it fucking  _ endearing _ . Ever since they met, Luffy had been blasting through each and every one of the walls Law had so carefully built around himself, and now, seeing the other so happy and carefree … he  _ wanted _ to be his boyfriend. He didn’t exactly know how, but he knew he had fallen for Luffy a long time ago, and that somehow that exuberant man, who on the surface appeared to be Law’s opposite in every way, made him happy. So maybe Zoro was right. Maybe it was time to stop denying it and for once just … let himself be happy.

“You do realize you’re staring at him like a lovesick moron?” Zoro inquired dryly. “But hey, you’re probably right. That’s not your boyfriend. I’m sure you look at all your friends like that.” The man paused for a moment before adding, “Just don’t … you better not look at the cook like that.”

Defenseless against the first part of Zoro’s statement, Law chose to focus on the end of it and rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry,  _ Marimo _ . He’s all yours.”

“Hey assholes! Neither of you could have helped me get the monkey out of that tree?” Sanji huffed as he stomped up to them, dragging Luffy along behind him. 

“Aw, Sanji’s no fun. If they didn’t want people to climb the trees they shoulda put up a sign,” Luffy protested.

Law glanced at the sign posted a few feet away that politely asked patrons not to climb the trees, but said nothing. 

“Can we get some damn cider now? I’m thirsty,” Sanji griped.

“Sure thing,” Zoro agreed, wrapping an arm around Sanji’s shoulders and steering him in the wrong direction to get to the cider barn.

“Uh, Zoro, the press is the other way,” Law pointed out.

The green-haired man smirked over his shoulder. “Yeah, but the orchard is  _ this  _ way.”

Luffy pressed against Law’s side and stood on his tiptoes to whisper, “They’re gonna go make out some more.”

“Oh.” Well okay then. So much for sticking together. But then again, since he was admitting Luffy and he were dating now, and they were all alone … “Hey Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go to the orchard?”

Luffy grinned. “Yeah! But a different part from where Zoro and Sanji are, because that’s weird even if this is a double date, you know?”

Law couldn’t help returning Luffy’s bright smile. “Definitely.”

“Cool! Let’s go make out!” Luffy cried, pulling Law insistently toward the line of trees in the distance. 

Shaking his head and chuckling once again at something he  _ should  _ have found tasteless and annoying, Law allowed himself to be towed along. He had to admit, it felt kinda good to not deny what was going on with them. It felt right. He could definitely get used to this feeling.

“Oooh, look Torao! Let’s ride the train!”

“What? No! That’s for kids! Damnit, Luffy, I said stop! I am  _ not _ getting on that thing!”

… It was a pretty fun train ride.


End file.
